Babysitting
by Nothingbundtcakes
Summary: In which, an unemotional nut, a loud mouthed teen, and an upset toddler are thrown together in one house. Fran, Bluebell, and Lal mirch and Colonello's baby. Oneshot. FranxBluebell


**Got inspired to write this after reading one of my favorite Drabble series. I really love the Fran and Bluebell crack pairing. They are my two favorite characters in Reborn and I think they are adorable together. In this story, I'd say they are both around 16/17 years of age. Also sorry if they seem OOC. This is my first oneshot and I do not have much writing experience. I also apologize for any grammar mistakes in advance. Anyway, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

"FRAAAAAN!"

"...what?"

"She's crying again!"

"And I'm supposed to do something because...?"

"JUST GET OVER HERE YOU IDIOT!"

Fran sighed and slowly rolled of the comfy coach he was lying on. He followed the sound of hysteric crying and treaded into the kitchen of the house. Upon entering the room, he was greeted with the sight of a disheveled Blue haired girl, cradling a teary five year old toddler in her arms.

"You look horrible."

"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?!" She yelled irritably. "Nyu! No more naps! It's your turn to watch the kid!"

Fran sighed once again and walked over to the pair. He put his arms out, motioning Bluebell to put the girl in his arms. However, once Bluebell started to release the girl, the toddler's cries grew louder.

"...I think that settles it." Fran stated and crossed his arms.

Bluebell shot him an annoyed glare then looked at the crying girl. "Ne, Ana-chan. Please don't cry. What do you want nee-chan to do?"

The young girl rubbed her eyes slowly and started hiccuping. "I wanna...play a game..."

Bluebell closed her eyes, feeling exasperated. This babysitting job she was assigned to do for Lal Mirch and Colonello was more tiring than she predicted. To add to that, her so called '_partner' _was not being much help either. Nevertheless, she put on the best smile that she was capable of (which was completely creepy looking in Fran's opinion). "What kind of game, Ana-chan?"

The girl's cries was beginning to die down, much to the relief of the two teenagers. "Dwess up..."

"Dress up?" Bluebell asked.

The small girl nodded meekly and fiddled with her fingers. "With Fran-niichan and Bluebell-neechan..."

Bluebell sighed, then glanced at the green haired boy who just shrugged in response. In Fran language, that was a yes. (At least that's what she thought) "Okay. Let's play."

* * *

The now merry toddler led the two to her colorful room. She ran towards a white treasure chest at the foot of her bed and opened it. Bluebell walked to the center of the room and sat on a small chair, while Fran sat on the floor. She gave him a look as if saying _'You better not do something funny or I'll break your neck.'_

Fran, being the impassive boy that he was, waved her off and just gazed around the room. He waited for Ana to get her toys ready for them to play. He took the time and thought for a moment. Why was he agreeing to do this again? Oh right, he didn't. His freak pineapple of a master forced him into this troubling situation.

...Yet, it wasn't all that bad. He got to see the many emotions of the being called Bluebell. It was amusing to say the least, although he would never admit that to her.

Suddenly, Ana came running to them with wedding like props and costumes. And Fran frowned.

He was not going to enjoy this.

Bluebell furrowed her brows as she looked over the items Ana brought over. "Ana-chan... What kind of dress up game will we be playing with these?"

Ana smiled cutely at Bluebell. "I changed my mind! Let's play wedding!"

Fran stared at the toddler indifferently then looked to Bluebell. She glowered at him, sending a signal of _'Play along with it, or I'll make sure it's impossible for you to have kids.'_

Oh how he hated how he could tell what she was saying.

Ana went over to Bluebell to dress her up but turned to look at Fran first and glared with her big dewy eyes. "It's bad luck to look early! Turn around!"

Fran scoffed lightly but otherwise complied. _Girls._

After a few minutes, Ana stepped over to Fran, who still had his back to Bluebell, and grabbed the gigantic frog hat he was wearing then yanked it off. "Grooms don't wear silly looking hats!"

Bluebell giggled as she looked at the boy's messy bed-head hair. Fran just rolled his eyes and let the girl _'dress him for his wedding'._

Ana then placed a lilac bow tie around Fran's neck and fixed it to her liking. After, she grabbed Fran's cheeks with her tiny hands and pulled upward. "It's your wedding day! Why aren't you smiling?!"

Fran heard Bluebell laugh once again and frowned, causing the toddler to release his face and pout. She signaled Fran to stand up and wait, then walked over to Bluebell once again. Bluebell, who had a small veil draped over her face, grabbed Ana's hand and walked over to her _'groom'._

"Dun dun dun dun. Dun dun dun dunnnn." Ana sang as she led the _'bride_' to the '_alter'._ Once she let go of Bluebell's hand she turned toward the two and mimicked a low and raspy voice. "We are gathered here today to celebrate..."

Fran glanced at the blue haired teen, who he found was grinning. "You seem to be enjoying this."

Bluebell chuckled softly. "Oh please. I would never marry you."

Fran raised an eyebrow then resumed his gaze on Ana.

"Do you, Fran-niichan, take Bluebell-neechan, to be your wife?"

"...I do."

Bluebell, who was taking this whole situation lightheartedly, shuddered a bit by his response. He sounded so...so serious. As if this was his real wedding, and this was the unemotional Fran for goodness sake!

Truthfully, she was expecting a sharp retort from the boy and decided that she would smack him later for it. Yet, he surprised her, making her laugh in her head. _Her_ and _Fran_ were getting married. But not a real marriage! A stimulated one by a five year old. With the notorious Fran wearing a bow tie and everything. She wished the others could witness this. But, that would be extremely bad in so many ways. She snuck a quick glance at the green haired boy and noted how much cooler he looked without his stupid hat. Heh.

"Bluebell-neechan!" A high voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said, do you take Fran-niichan as your husband?"

"O-oh. I-I do..." She hadn't noticed she got lost in her thoughts about Fran and felt her cheeks grow warm.

Unbeknowst to her, the said boy was smirking next to her, plotting something.

"Okay! You may now kiss the bride."

And that's when Bluebell deadpanned.

Kiss.

Kissing.

How the in the world did she forget about that part?

She neverously turned to look at Fran and noticed he already lifted up her veil. "F-F-Fran! W-wait a s-second!"

That smug look on his face said everything, he was certainly going to enjoy _this._

Fran grabbed her by the waist, pulled her to him and smashed his lips onto hers. Bluebell, not knowing what else to do, panicked and squrimed under his tight hold. However, after a good 10 seconds, (more like five to him, but who was counting?) she slowly stopped struggling and decided to respond to the boy's boldness.

"Um. Fran-niichan?"

They weren't listening.

"Bluebell-neechan?"

Still, the the girl was ignored by the two, who were...too preoccupied at the moment.

Ana pouted. "Hmph! I'm going to go watch TV!"

* * *

**...well that was fun writing this. Haha, actually this is my first ever oneshot so I hope you liked it. If you'd like to, you can review and tell me your thoughts on the story! Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
